Le retour des invaincus
by PhnixPoetic
Summary: Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je pensai vraiment avoir une scolarité normale. Oui oui, vraiment. J'y croyais dur comme fer. À la rigueur, une scolarité marrante comme Roxanne ou encore sans soucis comme Tara et Georgia. Mais ça, c'était sans prendre en compte un fait qui échappé jusque-là. Mon nom à rallonge digne d'un livre d'un cours de Beans va m'attirer des problèmes.
1. Prologue 1 : Message de Julie pour Julie

Merlin que cette histoire finie mal.

J'aurai jamais imaginé que cette histoire aurai finis aussi mal. Quand je repense à tous ces gens…

Eh pourtant, je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela arrive. Tout ce bazar.

C'est juste arrivé, sans prévenir personnes…

Eh dire que, tout ça est arrivé par ma faute…

Je suis qu'une idiote.

Moi, Julie Von Denreich n'est qu'une idiote !

Une belle idiote, qui voulait quelque chose qui ne lui été pas indispensable.

Maintenant, dans les ténèbres, je vais rencontrer mon destin.

Je suis qu'une idiote ! Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis là, à même le sol, en train de suffoquer sous ce vent glacé.

Avec cette désagréable sensation que mes poumons sont brûlés.

Oh Merlin, je suis désolé pour le gâchis que je laisse ici.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le gâchis que je laisse ici !

J'aurai aimé rester dans le ventre de ma mère…

Oh oui, j'aurai aimé rester dans le ventre de ma mère.

Merlin, ils disent que les pires choses nous tombent dessus comme ça.

Parce qu'on est juste les vaincus et ils sont les invaincus

[ Lyric de The A-team de Ed sheran ]


	2. Prélude : Naissance sous les étoiles

**Prélude**

En ce début d'après-midi, l'heure était à la fête dans les domaines Woodcroft.

Edith von Denreich née Woodcroft, se tenait debout dans sa chambre.

Devant sa fenêtre, son regard ne pouvait se dériver d'un des arbres de la forêt qui entoure les domaines.

L'arbre, comme tous autres les arbres, était recouvert d'une fine couche de neige, fraîchement tombé au matin de la veille. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, son regard était comme submergé par cet arbre. C'est comme s'il essayait de communiquer avec elle, de la prévenir d'un quelconque danger, dont elle ignorait même l'existence.

Alors, elle se remémora le jour où elle avait perdu sa chatte Lilia.

C'était une fraîche fin d'après-midi comme celle-ci. De quelle année ? Elle ne pourrait le dire !

Tout ce dont elle se souvient c'est que c'était peu de temps avant la guerre. Ce jour-là, elle avait écrit à une de ses amies née moldue, qui doutait de son retour après les vacances d'Hiver, vu ce qu'Harry Potter avait affirmé sur le possible retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, ses parents avaient pris peur. Edith avait bien évidemment essayée de dissuader son amie de ne pas partir en lui affirmant ce qu'Harry Potter disait n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge, que ce n'était qu'un gamin de cinquième année qui ne fait que son intéressant. Mais en vain. Une Serdaigle reste une Serdaigle, têtue jusqu'au bout.

C'est pourquoi Edith souhaitait absolument à lui remémoré tous ces arguments dans une lettre, afin qu'elle revienne. Une fois la lettre rédigée, elle chercha du regard son chat qui était préalablement allongé sur son lit. Pour une raison qui lui échappe toujours, elle avait besoin du regard aimable et bête de sa chatte pour trouver la force de poster une quelconque lettre.

Elle commença alors à fouiller le manoir à la recherche du félin des corridors, aux nombreuses pièces. Mais aucune trace de la chatte. Edith désespérée, retourna dans sa chambre et commença à regarder par la fenêtre. D'un coup, son regard se perdit sur un arbre.

Sa première pensée fut que cet arbre était magnifique. Que quelque chose le démarque des autres.

Quoi ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais son charme est renversant.

Elle resta là, une dizaine de minutes, à contempler cet arbre qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué.

Une fois sa contemplation terminée, elle ressentit que quelqu'un lui parlait. Sans un mot. L'information venait directement dans son cerveau sans passer par ses oreilles.

Sans attendre, elle se précipita dans les couloirs afin de dévaler les escaliers. Au passage elle poussa deux ou trois elfes de maison.

Mais qu'importe ? ! Elle savait ou Lilia était.

Et que fut sa surprise quand elle la retrouva dans les écuries du domaine entre deux mottes de foin.

Elle agrippa son chat et remonta les escaliers tranquillement. Sur le chemin de retour vers sa chambre, son envie de poster la lettre avait disparu. Comme ça, d'un coup. Elle était désormais persuadée que le départ de son amie était la meilleure des choses qu'elle puisse faire et qu'Harry Potter n'était pas si menteur que ça…

Aujourd'hui Edith est maintenant âgée de trente-quatre ans, ce qui pour elle est un âge de la raison. Il est maintenant improbable qu'un arbre lui parle, encore moins qui la prévienne, même si elle vit dans un monde magique. Oui c'est vrai que son amie a quitté la grande Bretagne à temps, c'est vrai aussi que jusqu'à aujourd'hui Harry Potter n'avait pas menti, c'est vrai qu'elle avait changé d'avis en un instant sur lui… c'est vrai !

Mais pour elle, tout cela ce n'est qu'une suite de coïncidence. Rien de plus, rien de moins !

Trois coups à la porte étirent Edith de sa réflexion :

- Entrer !

- Madame, tous va bien ?

- Bien sûr que tous va bien Vivianne.

Vivianne est, bien qu'Edith ne la qualifie pas comme ça, la « servante » de la maison. Edith et Vivianne se sont rencontrées sur les bancs de St. Mangouste.

L'un était là pour reconnaître le corps sans vie de sa mère : Vivianne.

L'autre pour reconnaître les corps de ses deux parents : Edith.

La douleur dans les yeux de la petite fille qu'était Vivianne été si marquante qu'Edith ne put s'empêcher d'aller vers elle. Vivianne à l'époque n'avait prononcé que très peu de mots, elle ne répondait que par oui ou par non, mais son silence en disait beaucoup plus que n'importe quels mots. Après de longues minutes de semblant de dialogue, Edith demanda à la petite fille si elle avait de la famille chez qui aller. Suite à ça, la petite fille répondit que non, et expliqua que toute sa famille est morte en Jamaïque et que sa mère était sa seule famille vivante. Elle en conclut assez vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette jeune fille livret à son sort.

Elle prit la décision de l'héberger dans le manoir Woodcroft et de couvrir tous ses frais de scolarité avec l'héritage qu'elle venait à peine de toucher.

- Madame, il est préférable dans votre état de rester allongé, conseil Vivianne.

- Ça va Vivianne, je suis enceinte, pas mourante.

- On ne sait jamais Madame, l'informe Vivianne. J'ai la potion que vous m'avez demandée, j'ai dû utiliser bec et ongles, mais là voici.

- Merci infiniment, Vivianne !

Edith prit la fiole contenant la potion contre le ballonnement, puis la but d'une traite non sans une grimace à cause du goût extrêmement amère.

- J'ai consulté les astres madame, fit savoir Vivianne. Ils sont tous formelle votre enfant naîtra dans les jours qui suivent lors du solstice d'hiver quand la lune sera à son apogée dans les cieux.

- Est-ce bon signe ?

Étrangement, Edith n'a jamais imaginé la vie de son enfant. Pas une seule fois. Tout ce qu'elle espère c'est que son enfant soit en bonne santé et qu'il n'agit pas comme ces enfants qu'elle catégorise d'égoïste dont le dicton est « Je suis le seul enfant de ma mère est c'est assez »*. Temps que son enfant ne réunit pas ces critères les suppositions sur le futur de son bébé l'importe peu.

Ça, elle le laisse à son mari.

Son mari Edward Von Denreich deuxième du nom est le digne héritier de la famille des Denreich. Sa famille depuis des siècles est une famille déception et depuis peu, une famille de légende du livre « Les familles de sang-pure à travers les siècles » par Nigel Wolpert. Cela dit, très peu de chose sont dite sur eux dans ce livre. Mise à part qu'ils ont occupé une grande place dans la finance lors du XVI siècle. Ce qui prend en tout et pour tout à peine une demi-page entre les pages de la famille Travers et la famille Weasley qui eux, au contraire, ont eu droit a sept pages.

La colère dans laquelle Fiona s'est mise le jour ou elle a découvert le livre reste dans les annales du manoir.

- Cela dépendra madame… généralement les astres restent vague sur le futurs, je ne peux me prononcer maintenant.

- J'espère que c'est bon signe !

- Mais bien sûr Madame, ce bébé est une bâtante comme vous.

- Comme sa tante Vivianne surtout ! Tu l'imagines t'appeler Vivi ? Ça ne serait pas mignon ça ?

- Je dois l'admettre que ça serait tellement mignon, dit Vivianne avec un sourit béa.

- Tant que ce bébé ne ressemble pas à Fiona, tout ira bien pour lui.

À peine le prénom de Fiona prononcer, que la porte s'ouvrit sur elle.

- Ce manoir est si petit qu'il en devient étouffant, s'exclame la nouvelle arrivante.

- Vous ne savez pas toquer aux portes Fiona ? Demande Edith d'un ton lasse.

- Qu'ai-je fait de mal dans ma misérable vie pour mériter ça ? ! Des fois je me le demande… Que Merlin me

vient en aide, s'apitoie Fiona tous en ignorant la question.

Fiona Marcela von Denreich fille d'Edmond von Denreich et Grace von Denreich née Rouselle, est une sorcière d'âge mûre au vissage long, au nez droit, long, et fin, une lèvre supérieure très fine presque inexistante et des yeux flamboyant verts pomme.

- Fiona votre objet moldu peut nuire à la santé du bébé, lui fait savoir Viviane. Veuillez l'éteindre s'il-vous-

plait.

⁃ Vivianne, laisse moi te raconter une histoire, propose Fiona tout en s'asseyant au côté d'Edith. Un jour, une jeune et jolie sorcière découvre une incroyable invention moldu au nom de « cigarette ». Un autre jour, quelqu'un voulut empêcher cette même jeune et jolie sorcière de consommer cette merveilleuse invention car elle n'appréciait pas la douce et exquise odeur qui s'en dégage.

Fiona marqua une pause dans sa narration.

- Et depuis ce jour, cette emmerdeuse campe à St. Magouste avec des dizaines de chercheur à son chevet, reprit Fiona. Et celle qui l'a envoyé là-bas figure-toi, ma chère Vivianne, que c'est moi.

Fiona rapporta sa cigarette à sa bouche, tira une longue bouffée et la cracha en direction du vissage de Vivianne qui resta stoïque.

- En conclusion, ne me dit jamais ce que je do…

- Fiona ! Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Implora Edith.

Fiona résolue, et ne trouvant pas son compte à se battre avec la seule personne qui se méfie d'elle dans cette maison, écrasa sa cigarette sur le bois d'acajous du lit d'Edith et demanda où son fils se trouvait. Edith ne l'ayant pas vu de la journée ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Monsieur est allé régler des affaires à l'extérieur.

- Des affaires à l'extérieur ? Demanda Fiona. Voyez-vous ça…

- Il sera surement de retour d'ici peu.

Vivianne ne put finir sa phrase que, le feu de la cheminée passa d'un rouge sang dangereux à un vert pomme, pour laisser passer une silhouette connue de tous.

- Edward, s'engoua Edith de voir le père de son enfant.

Pour toute réponse Edward souris à sa femme et franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparent pour poser ses lèvres sur son front.

- Ou étais-tu ? Ne sais-tu pas que ta femme attend ton premier enfant ? Puis quel genre d'affaires es-tu partit régler ?

«C'est vrai quel genre ? » Pensa Edith. Edward ne travaille plus depuis le début du mois et il n'est pas une personne très sociale. On pourrait même le qualifier d'insociable. Il a très peu d'amis voir aucun. Ses seules relations sociales se résument à Edith, Fiona et sa mère. Les seules fois où il quitte la maison c'est pour se rendre à son travail au sein du ministère de la magie et même là-bas ses relations se résument à la politesse.

- Je suis parti à Poudlard pour tous vous dire mère.

- Poudlard ? Demande Fiona avec intérêt. Et que diable es-tu parti faire là-bas ?

- Je suis parti voir le tableau de Dumbledore, mère.

- Dumbledore ? Dit Fiona avec Dégout, qu'es-tu parti manigancer avec ce vieux fou ?

- Je suis parti voir s'il pouvait nous aider sur notre situation, mère.

- Ahaha, et qu'est-ce tu croit qu'il peut faire six pieds sous terre hein ?

- Il m'a dit que nous pouvions faire confiance à Harry Potter mère.

⁃ Ce gamin ? Laisse-moi rire ! C'est à peine s'il connait la pureté de notre lignée, dit Fiona avec mépris. Laisse-moi te dire une chose, le seul moyen de se libérer de cette situation et que nous faisons ce qu'il nous demande ! Ceci concerne notre famille, donc réglons ceci en famille !

- Je sais mère…. Mais c'est juste que je n'en peux plus de ces rêves… Nous pourrions….

Edward ne put finir sa phrase qu'un cri strident le coupe. Ce cri venait d'Edith, qui à côté d'Edward, son ventre commencé à lui faire mal.

- Elle a des contractions, Informe Vivianne.

Edith continua à crier et crier. Elle ne pensait pas que ça faisait aussi mal !

- Vivianne, le solstice d'hiver c'est quand ?

- Dans deux jours madame.

- Alors c'est parti pour deux jours de douleur, essaye de plaisanter Edith.

Et elle ne pensait pas si bien dire. Après deux jours de travail d'accouchement Julie Von Denreich vint au monde le vingt-un décembre au soir. Edith mourut pendant l'accouchement, Edward disparue tout comme Fiona Von Denreich. Il ne restait plus que Vivianne et Julie. Julie Charlotte Carlota la dernière des Von Denreich.

—

« Je suis le seul enfant de ma mère et c'est assez » * parole de **Flume **du groupe Bon Iver.


End file.
